KATTUN : Akame's fanfiction
by Taahoma
Summary: Hum, pas d'idées de titre pour aller avec la fanfiction propositions acceptées xD . Quant au résumé ... Pulsion assouvie ? Espérance réalisée ? Akame au menu, c'est ce que je peux dire et aussi classé en MA pour un petit lemon :x


**Auteur :** Taahoma

**Titre : (Aucun pour l'instant :) **Akanishi Jin & Kamenashi Kazuya

**Disclaimer :** Allez comprendre, KAT-TUN n'est pas à moi comme je suis à eux … oui bon, en gros, ils m'appartiennent pas, c'est normal, z'ont leur vie, s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes et moi, bah j'veux bien qu'ils m'adoptent … mais c'est rêver les yeux grands ouverts hein ? Quoique …

**Genre :** Attention Yaoi ! Et qui dit ce terme dit … scène de lemon NC-17 toute légère toute mignonne. A la Taaho, aidée de Gakkun. Normal =]. Et bien entendu Akame !

**Note 1 :** Je crois que c'est devenu trop long… Alala … le lemon était prévu mais … toute seule et … le nouvel an … j'ai eu envie d'écrire … ( Dieu, j'ai mis 6 mois pratiquement à écrire ce OS ! ). Bon, c'est pas encore de la super grande qualité, vous m'en voyez supra désolée mais … comment dire … Peut-être qu'un jour, touchée par la bonté divine, je me déciderai à lâcher mes traductions de concerts pour pouvoir m'y réattaquer sérieusement. D'ici là, rêvez. xD.

**Note 2 :** Ch'uis méchante. Bon, désolée Lily, désolée Audrey, désolée Yuan, j'y ai pas mis les cerises ici.

* * *

L'alcool avait du leur monter un peu à la tête. C'était la raison qu'ils s'étaient plus ou moins annoncé l'un à l'autre en se découvrant, le lendemain matin, l'un contre le l'autre s'enserrant très fort et qui plus est en tenue d'Adam. Leur mal de tête confirmait cette idée, ne soupçonnant même pas une autre possibilité. Il leur était impossible de se rappeler les évènements de la veille - l'origine de tout cela - même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. Ils étaient gênés, ne sachant comment se comporter face à l'autre. Ils rougissaient et détournaient les yeux.

Pourtant ...

***

" Jin, ramène Kame. Je crois que la journée d'aujourd'hui l'a trop épuisé. Puis, tu peux partir aussi. "

Le plus jeune chanteur de KAT-TUN fut pointé du doigt par un membre du staff. Il s'était endormi sur une chaise, non loin du buffet. Les gens qui passaient devant lui ne le remarquaient même pas, peut-être préférant l'ignorer que de se faire réprimander par un supérieur à cause de leur impudeur. Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas qu'on lui lançât quelques regards amusés : il s'endormait vraiment n'importe où !

Il était aux alentours de dix heures du soir mais la journée avait vraiment été éreintante, et surtout pour Kamenashi. On lui avait demandé de revoir entièrement sa partie de danse encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il en manque de force dans les jambes. Il avait également dû travailler d'autres petites choses, vaqué de droite à gauche pour différentes prises etc. Jamais il n'avait eu de temps pour lui. Ce fut limite s'il avait pu boire son café après son repas express de dix minutes. Jin sembla compatir un peu à la vue de son visage fatigué. Même dans son sommeil, il avait les traits tirés, ses cheveux châtains retombaient devant ses sourcils froncés, lui donnant l'air plus sévère qu'il ne devrait l'être. Il hésitait à le réveiller, il dormait si bien. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas le porter, ni laisser cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre. Il plongea alors en profonde réflexion, en profitant pour se satisfaire de la petite moue que faisait son cadet dans son sommeil. Il paraissait quand même adorable. Cette pensée tira un tendre sourire sur les lèvres d'Akanishi.

" Jin ! " appela Nakamaru Yuichi. " Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je te croyais déjà parti. " Un jeune homme brun débarqua et s'approcha de son collègue. Il regarda par derrière lui, et il remarqua alors Kazuya, en boule sur une chaise, la tête reposant facétieusement sur le haut du dossier. Lui aussi remarqua la fatigue de son leader. Se retournant vers Akanishi, il posa sur lui des yeux interrogateurs. " On m'a appelé un taxi, tu veux que je ramène Kame ? "

Maru était toujours autant prêt à être serviable. Mais sa proposition fut rejetée aimablement par Jin, prétextant qu'il devait être fatigué et avoir hâte de rentrer chez lui. Il rajouta qu'il n'habitait pas trop loin de chez Kame donc que ça ne l'embêtait pas. A cette réponse, le brun sourit et acquiesça avant de partir, leur souhaitant bonne nuit. Un dernier signe de main et il disparu derrière les portes de la salle.

Cela fait, Jin revint à sa contemplation. Un sourire amer atterrit sur ses lèvres à l'idée de ce qu'il devrait faire. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : il devrait réveiller Kazuya. Au moins pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa voiture, où il pourrait se rendormir. Quoique Jin se demanda s'il pourrait toujours se concentrer entièrement sur la route si Kame dormait à son juste côté. Tout à sa réflexion, il s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit. Il perçu la respiration calme et profonde de l'endormi.

Un bruit incroyablement fort et aigu résonna tout à coup dans la salle à moitié vide, faisant sursauter la totalité des gens présents. Kame en tomba même de sa chaise, alarmé. Jin se boucha les tympans et ferma les yeux. Cet infatigable et assourdissant sifflement dura encore une vingtaine de secondes puis se tut. Une flaupée d'injures fut perçue de derrière la porte du local qui se fit plus claires quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. On vit apparaître la tête mi-désolée, mi-énervée de Koki. Des gens vinrent vers lui immédiatement, demandant des explications. Quand il avoua avoir joué avec le micro pour tester "un nouveau truc", les gens soupirèrent. On lui pardonna bien vite s'il promettait de déguerpir de la pièce, que quelqu'un ferma à double tour immédiatement après. Le jeune rappeur de KAT-TUN s'en alla, blessé comme un enfant à qui on aurait volé son jouet. Il salua alors tous les gens encore présents et s'en alla du studio sans même un regard à ses deux amis.

" C'est pas possible ... "

Jin fut prit d'une nouvelle surprise. Kame s'était réveillé. A présent à moitié redressé, les coudes sur le siège et se frottant les yeux lascivement pour se réveiller, il marmonnait dans un langage incompréhensible quelque chose comme " J'aurais voulu dormir plus " ou encore des injures envers son rappeur. Jin ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un autre sourire.

" Je te ramène chez toi, " lui dit-il. Kame leva vers lui des yeux lourds.

" Quoi ? "

Jin s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à se lever, lui tirant le bras. Son cadet se mit sur ses deux jambes et épousseta son pantalon.

" Maintenant que je suis réveillé, " reprit-il. " Autant aller faire un tour ! Enfin, si tu es partant. "

Son ami n'était pas contre. Le cadet semblait maintenant totalement en forme, sa petite sieste ayant aidé à combattre le lourd et vicieux démon du sommeil et le réveil brutal l'ayant tiré de ses songes. Il étira un peu ses muscles endoloris par la position qu'il avait adoptée puis commença à marcher. Jin sorti de sa veste ses clés de voitures.

" Où veux-tu aller ? " demanda-t-il. " Manger ? "

" Ah manger ! Quelle excellente idée ! " répondit joyeusement Kamenashi. " Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps à midi. Parfait ! "

Comme s'il semblait qu'on les écoutait discrètement et qu'on voulait leur faire plaisir, lorsqu'ils passèrent dans le hall, ils virent l'affiche d'un nouveau restaurant tout fraîchement ouvert. Leurs yeux qui avaient rivé dessus s'échangèrent leur complicité puis d'un accord commun, ils décidèrent d'aller de sustenter là bas. Il ne devrait pas y avoir beaucoup de monde à cette heure-ci.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le somptueux restaurant, quelqu'un vint immédiatement à leur rencontre. Paré des habituels vêtements de serveurs de grands restaurants et torchon au bras, l'homme leur indiqua une table à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il connaissait assez bien la réputation des membres de KAT-TUN, étant lui-même un amateur de leurs productions. Et puis, peu de gens ne pourraient pas les reconnaître alors qu'ils occupaient la plupart des écrans et des magasines. L'éthique du lieu voulait qu'on n'importune pas le client, alors il ne fit rien de plus que de les mener à leur table et de leur tendre le menu, avec une légère teinte de rouge aux joues. Une fois fait, il s'en alla.

" Eh bien, quel succès Jin ! Il ne t'a pas quitté des yeux une seule fois ! " plaisanta Kamenashi en ouvrant la carte rouge.

Ah, les prix étaient élevés ! Plutôt normal pour un restaurant tel que celui-ci. Rien que les décorations montraient qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de choisir dès l'ouverture une clientèle plutôt de la haute société. Les plats étaient pour les trois quarts d'origine étrangère, avec pour tous, une garantie que les produits venaient du Japon et totalement bio. Mais Kame n'avait pas envie d'un repas italien, chinois ou encore français. Non, un plat typiquement japonais le tentait largement plus.

" Que te plairait-il ? " demanda Jin, ses yeux ne lâchant pas les lignes de boissons.

" J'ai envie d'un banal Katsudon ! "

" Eh ? Pas même un calmar ? " Il leva un sourcil. " On aurait largement pu aller à l'habituel alors... "

" Le plus amusant, Jin, quand tu viens dans ce genre d'endroit, c'est de commander des plats typiques du pays juste pour voir la tête du serveur. Ils en tirent toujours des excellentes ! " sourit Kazuya en replongeant dans sa carte. " Bon, et toi ? "

Jin ne répondit pas. Il referma la carte puis la posa à sa gauche.

" Jin ? "

" Kazuya, avec qui comptes-tu passer Noël ? "

Cette question jeta un froid. Akanishi semblait sérieux. D'ailleurs, son expression était des plus sérieuses. Son regard était planté dans le sien, et on pouvait voir briller dans le fond une inquiétude inconnue. Oui, la réponse de Kame lui tenait à coeur. Il avait voulu faire passer ça plus ou moins comme une question banale. Mais la fête de Noël était assez spéciale et n'entrait pas vraiment dans la liste des discussions communes. Après tout, tout le monde savait que ce soir du vingt-quatre au vingt-cinq décembre était une soirée spéciale pour les amoureux. Et elle se passait dans quelques jours, cinq exactement.

" Avec qui, dis-tu ? " répéta Kazuya, surpris.

Il n'en parla ni ne réfléchit plus, le serveur revenait pour leur porter du pain ainsi que l'apéro puis pour demander la commande. Il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il arrivait à un moment un peu tendu, il se dépêcha de noter les plats sur son calepin puis retourna à d'autres clients. Cette intervention, cependant, réussit à détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Jin avait détourné les yeux pour les poser sur la bouteille qu'on leur avait apportée. Il servit leur deux verres et essuya la goutte qui tombait du bord avec son doigt. Kazuya regarda toute la manoeuvre et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand l'index de son ami rencontra ses lèvres pour y faire disparaître le champagne d'un léger et discret coup de langue. Jinshi leva son verre, comme pour demander un toast.

" Pour fêter la prochaine sortie de notre single, " expliqua-t-il avec une emprunte de joie dans la voix. " On va battre tous les records ! "

Kame sourit en retour et attrapa le sien pour le faire tinter contre celui de son ami. Ils burent leur champagne d'une traite et frappèrent d'un même temps leur poing sur la table. Leur synchronisation les fit rire. L'atmosphère initiale était revenue.

Le repas ne se passa sans aucune autre encombre. Kazuya remarqua de nouveaux les regards plus ou moins insistants du serveur qui apportait toujours avec un immense sourire leurs plats et se faisant le plus aimable possible. Un fan de Jin, avait-il remarqué. Et ce concerné ne semblait pas s'en soucier, ce qui rassura le plus jeune tout au fond de lui même. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire quand Jin l'avait renvoyé après être passé pour la note.

Ils sortirent, satisfaits de leur repas, quelques deux heures après leur entrée. Le ventre plein, ils reprirent la voiture de Jin.

" On commence l'après-midi demain, veux-tu finir la soirée au petit bar habituel ? " proposa ce dernier en ouvrant sa portière. Il sortit les clés de sa poche arrière de pantalon.

" Pourquoi pas. " accepta Kazuya.

" Si ce ne sont pas Akanishi et Kamenashi ! Alors comment vous allez ? Ca fait un bout que je ne vous avais pas vu ensemble ! "

Le propriétaire du petit bar semblait ravi de voir ses deux clients du soir. Il était à présent environ de minuit et demi, il ne restait que deux trois habitués vers le fond, à discuter de choses interdites aux oreilles sensibles, mais tout cela discrètement. Oui, les guerres de leur temps, ce n'était pas pour tout le monde. Les deux chanteurs de KAT-TUN s'assirent au bar, comme à leur habitude. Ce fut avec une sympathie et une joie immense que le patron leur offrit un verre de son plus fort alcool, signe de " leur retrouvaille " après près de deux semaines. Il fallait dire que Kazuya n'avait pas pu remettre les pieds dans ce modeste endroit tant à cause du travail et de l'endroit où il vivait. Ce bar n'était pas loin de chez Jin, ce pourquoi on le voyait souvent ici, mais l'autre habitait plus loin et ne pouvait y venir à des heures aussi tardives sans craindre chaque sortie. Il était passé une heure où il ne fallait pas trop traîner dans les rues noires qui qu'on soit.

" Alors, qu'est ce que vous devenez ? " demanda l'homme. Il essuyait quelques verres avec un torchon à fleurs, sûrement un cadeau fait par une enfant.

" Notre single va bientôt sortir. " sourit Jin.

" Oh, réservez-en un pour ma fille ! Elle sera ravie ! "

" Sans problème ! "

Kazuya ne participa à la conversation, se contentant de regarder le fond de son verre qui diminuait aussi rapidement qu'il buvait. Il en redemanda un nouveau, au plus grand étonnement des deux autres, Jin n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir son premier. Pourtant, c'était le plus grand buveur entre les deux. Alors, il but cul sec le fond de son verre et réclama lui aussi un second, le défiant par un regard de boire plus que lui. Kame sembla vouloir combattre puisqu'il donna le top départ du match. S'en suivit alors d'une liquidation de plusieurs bouteilles de saké. Le patron ainsi que les trois autres clients admirèrent la décente des deux jeunes en les encourageant en même temps que leur en servir un verre de plus. A la fin d'une vingtaine de verres terminés, les deux amis s'affalèrent sur le comptoir, les joues rouges. Leur esprit avait encore un peu de mal à rester branchés sur la réalité. Ils avaient l'impression de rêver tant leurs gestes étaient ingérables et les idées se bousculaient dans leur tête.

" Eh bien, avec ça, j'aurais réussi à les rendre ivre ! J'espère qu'on ne va pas m'en vouloir ! " plaisanta le gérant. Il regarda les deux jeunes hommes qui s'étaient redressés. Jin commença à sortir son portefeuille, encore assez lucide pour penser à payer. Mais le patron l'en arrêta tout de suite.

" C'est un paiement d'avance pour le single de ma petite fille ! " dit-il. " Tu devrais rentrer chez toi avec Kamenashi, je ne veux pas que vous preniez la voiture. "

Il appela les trois autres clients qui étaient partis chercher leurs affaires. Ils n'habitaient pas trop loin de chez Jin, et le connaissait bien pour savoir où le chanteur logeait. Ils accompagnèrent les deux jeunes gens jusque à l'intérieur du bâtiment, voulant s'assurer qu'il ne leur arriverait rien sur la route. En cas contraire, qui sait ce que la Johnny's aurait pu leur faire payer ? Le patron du bar avait déjà assez de problèmes d'argent pour pouvoir être poursuivi en justice. Celui-ci, dans son bar, souriait en repensant à ses deux clients, les voir ensemble lui faisait toujours autant plaisir. Il ferma son commerce en retirant le rideau à l'extérieur signant ainsi sa fin de journée.

Jin appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Celui-ci s'éclaira d'un rouge et après quelques secondes, un ' ting! ' retentit en même temps que l'ouverture des portes. Kame et lui entrèrent dans l'appareil, l'once de sobriété qui éclairait encore leur esprit leur indiquait qu'il fallait rentrer en sûreté dans l'appartement avant de laisser place aux effets de l'alcool. Les portes coulissantes se refermèrent dans un bruit sourd puis commença alors la lourde ascension de l'appareil. Celle-ci parut une éternité pour les deux hommes à l'intérieur. L'un avait l'esprit brumeux, il était collé contre une des parois, les bras croisés et le regarda dans le vague, l'autre arrivait à aligner deux trois pensées. Il devait tenir l'alcool mieux qu'il ne l'avait crû, cependant ses gestes ne suivaient pas sa pensée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le tableau de bord de l'ascenseur, un ' trois ' rouge apparaissait, indiquant l'étage où ils se rendaient.

" Mais Kame ... " fit Jin en fronçant les sourcils, tentant de bien voir ce qu'il avait cru. " Je n'habite pas au troisième étage ! "

Celui-ci sembla réagir, il s'approcha en longeant les parois, ne voulant pas tomber. Il arriva près de Jin et posa une main sur son épaule en regardant le même chiffre. Il avait appuyé sur le trois ? Il ne s'en souvenait guère. Peut-être une simple habitude, lui-même habitant au troisième étage de son immeuble. Il s'adossa au mur, s'excusant de sa bêtise tandis que Jin tenta de la réparer en appuyant sur le numéro 5. Cependant, la destination de l'ascenseur ne changea pas, restant sur ce même chiffre, toujours. Le chanteur s'énerva, appuya plusieurs fois de suite sur le bouton.

" Mais marche ! Bordel ! "

Ce qui ne fit que faire arrêter la machine en pleine marche. L'arrêt brutal de l'appareil déstabilisa ses deux occupants qui se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre. Jin avait la tête qui tournait, il resta les yeux fermés, contre Kame qui ne disait mot. La lumière joua plusieurs fois la guirlande de Noël avant d'à moitié s'éteindre, diffusant qu'un petit éclairage aux deux chanteurs. Mais ceux-ci ne se soucièrent guère de cela. Le plus jeune commençait à se sentir mal, sa tête lui donnait l'impression de tourner dans tous les sens. Il ne savait pas quels sentiments il ressentait : envie de vomir ou pas, il n'arrivait pas à différencier. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait chaud et que sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Et Jin sur lui ne l'aidait pas. Ses mains se mirent à trembler tandis qu'il sentait son aîné bouger tout contre lui. Il prenait appui sur ses deux bras et se redressa.

" Désolé, " dit-il. Il avait gardé les yeux fermés, attendant que son tournis passât tranquillement son chemin, sans le brusquer.

Kazuya avait cependant du mal à se détacher du visage de Jin. Il le fixait, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Rien ne tournait correctement chez lui, la chaleur l'envahissait alors que son corps tremblait. Quand l'autre décida d'ouvrir enfin les yeux, il les leva vers le visage de son ami, voulant de nouveau s'excuser. Mais il fut stoppé, ses mots mourrant directement dans sa gorge. Rien n'en sortit. Croisant le regard de Kame, il perdu tout sens de la réalité. Il ne réfléchissait même plus - si déjà il arrivait à le faire, alors maintenant, il n'avait plus aucune chance pour que deux de ses neurones se connectent pour en sortir une phrase sensée - et se contentait de fixer sans sourciller ce regard ... chaud. Son corps se mit à trembler, un frisson l'avait parcouru. Une envie le dictait, une simple réaction chimique en son corps, de son coeur et de ses yeux. Ces derniers descendirent jusqu'aux lèvres de Kazuya. Non, ce n'était même plus lui qu'il avait devant les yeux, mais totalement autre chose. Son souffle se fit plus lent, profond, fort. Il ne détachait pas ses yeux de ces lèvres, tentatrices. Plus il se focalisait sur elles, et plus son visage se rapprochait de celui de son ami. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, se laissant totalement faire. Son corps réagissait plus ou moins de la même manière. Le souffle chaud de Jin le faisait frémir. Le sentant se rapprocher, ses yeux se fermèrent.

" Ting ! "

L'ascenseur baissa d'un coup, surprenant les deux jeunes hommes dont les lèvres se frôlèrent. [*o*] La lumière redevint entière puis les portes s'ouvrirent, lentement. Aucun des deux ne bougeât cependant. Leurs yeux se retrouvaient une fois de plus ancrés dans ceux de l'autre, un sourire complice se forma alors sur leurs lèvres. Ils y étaient presque.

Ils sortirent de la machine juste à temps avant qu'elle ne referme ses portes. Ils étaient bien arrivés au bon étage, les numéros des portes correspondaient. Jin regarda son ami, un peu plus loin. Il était parti à la recherche de l'appartement du premier mais soudain, il s'arrêta. Il fixa une porte, intensément et l'autre chanteur vit son visage grimacer. Non pas une grimace de douleur mais de réflexion, intensément idiote. Il eut du mal à en retenir un sourire.

" Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ? " demanda-t-il, passant son bras autour de son épaule pour se retrouver lui aussi face à la porte. Il remarqua alors jusqu'où la bêtise de Kazuya pouvait aller une fois qu'il était un tant soit peu saoul.

" Tu trouves pas que ce 508 à une drôle de tronche ? " fit l'autre, très sérieux.

Jin regarda l'écriteau de la porte. Le nombre qu'il portait en chiffre arabe était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, à son goût. Kame était vraisemblablement convaincu qu'il avait quelque chose d'étrange puisqu'il répéta plusieurs fois que le huit avait des yeux emplis de tristesse et de peur et que le cinq, avec son lasso (le zéro), tentait d'attraper le pauvre chiffre paire qui, lui, tentait de s'enfuir comme il ne pouvait.

" Je t'assure ! " affirma Kazuya, toujours aussi grave.

Que Jin ne paraisse pas le croire le mit légèrement en colère. Il fronça alors les sourcils alors que son ami éclatait de rire. Il prit appui sur lui, attachant ses poignets derrière sa nuque, et, une fois un peu calmé, approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Kame.

" Je devrais t'amener boire plus souvent ! " Et il l'embrassa sur la joue.

Le plus jeune resta un moment interdit. Jin avait-il vraiment fait ça ? Il se retrouvait à se faire tirer par le bras jusque devant la bonne porte d'appartement. Sa main alla doucement jusqu'à sa joue, caressant du bout des doigts là où son ami l'avait intiment touché. Ses joues rosirent et un sourire étira ses lèvres tendrement. Ah, c'était donc comme ça ? Il se cogna à Jin qui s'était brusquement arrêté. Apparemment, son portable avait vibré puisqu'il l'avait sorti de sa poche pour en regarder un message. Attendant qu'il en est finit, l'autre se détacha de la prise de l'aîné et s'approcha de la porte pour tenter de l'ouvrir. Il abattit la clenche mais l'entrée resta fermée.

" Jin, pass- Ah ! "

Un souffle chaud dans son cou, deux bras qui l'enlacèrent, une présence réchauffante dans le dos. Kame rougit instantanément en réalisant que son meilleur ami était en train de l'étreindre ... passionnément. Un monstrueux frisson lui parcouru le dos que l'autre remarqua. Il en sourit, lâchant un soupçon de rire qui fit de nouveau frémir Kazuya à cause du souffle chaud. Les bras de l'aîné se resserrèrent et des lèvres se posèrent sur son cou, déposant quelques baisers.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " demanda calmement le jeune chanteur.

Il tentait de réguler son souffle mais les gestes de son ami l'empêchait de respirer calmement, accentuant ses expirations. Il ne put même pas empêcher son corps de se mouvoir pour laisser une meilleure place à Jin pour s'attaquer à son cou. Une main remonta le long de son torse alors que l'autre descendait vers son ventre. Ce n'était pas forcément leurs mouvements qui tiraient des soupirs à Kamenashi, mais plutôt leur chaleur. A côté, sa peau semblait froide, glacée.

" Jin, " tenta-t-il. " On devrait ren- "

Ses poings se serrèrent, son front alla doucement cogner la porte alors qu'il retenait sa respiration et réfrénait un hoquet de surprise. Une des mains de son aîné avait sournoisement pénétré dans son pantalon sans même prendre la peine de le défaire. Kame portait toujours des vêtements assez amples, et sur le coup, il ne regretta même pas de n'avoir pas remis sa ceinture après s'être changé. Des doigts experts passèrent lentement sur sa zone sensible, légers effleurements lui accélérant la respiration. Jin semblait dans le même état. Un bout de réalité sembla prendre place dans l'esprit de Kame car celui-ci retira la main de Jin de son bas et se retourna face à lui. Le plus vieux ne dit rien mais son visage afficha une légère déception.

" La clé, Jin. " fit l'autre en tendant la main.

Alors la deuxième voix de KAT-TUN sourit, non pas tendrement ni méchamment mais plutôt totalement sadiquement. Il mit ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête de son ami et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

" Poche arrière. " se contenta-t-il de dire.

Apparemment, le châtain se devait d'aller la chercher lui même. Jin pensait peut être le déstabiliser mais ce fut tout le contraire qui s'était produit. Il envoya son plus beau regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, lui faisant réaliser que cela ne marcherait pas et qu'il n'allait pas avoir peur de ça. Sa main alla donc trouver sa proche. Se trouvant un peu loin de lui, Kazuya dut s'avancer d'un pas et se coller contre son torse ce dont Jin profita. Il l'enlaça, faisant parcourir ses mains dans son dos alors que ses lèvres allèrent retrouver le creux de son cou. Le cadet s'était arrêté de tout mouvement. Il oublia momentanément la clé et se concentra sur les sensations que lui procuraient son ami qui étaient loin d'être désagréables. Sa peau s'en hérissa alors que Jin remontait ses mordillements vers le bas de son oreille. Ne pouvant rester inactif, Kame agrippa la veste d'Akanishi et leva la tête, jusqu'à coller son sommet contre la porte et émit un petit gémissement de plaisir. Il en rougit alors que l'autre en sourit, content de la réaction qu'il produisait. Mais Kazuya avait raison, pensa Jin, rester à l'extérieur n'était pas pratique ni confortable. Ce pourquoi, emprisonnant les lèvres de l'autre dans un baiser passionné, il prit lui-même sa clé et l'inséra dans la serrure de la porte. Le plus jeune se chargea de l'ouvrir d'un coup de coude rapide et la porte céda sous leur poids, s'ouvrant rapidement et avec fracas.

Ils firent deux pas à l'intérieur de l'appartement puis trois pour accompagner la porte jusqu'à sa fermeture. Jin, à présent entre la porte et Kazuya ferma le verrou d'une main habile et n'appréciant par la position ré inversa l'ordre, appuyant son baiser. Il quémanda l'ouverture des lèvres par un simple passage de sa langue sur celles-ci et l'engouffra ensuite, cherchant son homonyme. Ce genre de baiser électrique ne fit pas qu'un simple effet. En même temps d'agrandir leur envie d'aller plus loin, elle fit réaliser aux deux jeunes gens que l'heure allait " être grave ". Ils arrêtèrent leur échange, posant front contre front, la respiration irrégulière et rapide. Jinshi posa sa main sur la joue de son cadet, plongeant dans son regard embrumé de désir.

" Kazuya ... "

" Qu'est ce que tu te casses la tête ? " coupa l'interpellé. " Ce n'est plus le moment de réfléchir, je crois. "

Ils s'échangèrent un simple baiser, Kame communiquant sa frustration de s'être arrêté.

" Et puis, " rajouta-t-il en fermant les yeux. " On en a envie tous les deux. "

Jin s'autorisa un sourire. Il attrapa le visage de son cadet de ses deux mains et le força à le regarder. Celui-ci rencontra alors les yeux emplis d'amour de son vis-à-vis et sans comprendre pourquoi, son coeur se mit à se serrer. En voyant ce regard, en y décelant ce qu'il y avait, il se mit à avoir peur. Il ne savait plus. Plus quoi penser, plus quoi dire, plus quoi aimer. Dernièrement, il entretenait une relation semi sérieuse avec une jolie jeune femme, actrice de son temps. Il se pensait amoureux d'elle, au moins pour les paparazzis qu'il sentait près de lui à chacun de ses déplacements vers son domicile. Mais là, plus rien n'était sûr. L'esprit complètement embrumé par l'alcool, il ne savait plus. Une question semblait passer par les yeux de son probable amant de ce soir. Une question bien personnelle qui s'espérait être répondue positivement sinon quoi rien aurait lieu cette nuit. Comme pour confirmer ses doutes, Jin bougea les lèvres, prononçant inaudiblement les mots composant sa question. Puis il lâcha son cadet et s'en alla dans le couloir, laissant Kazuya proie à ses réflexions, seul. Jin lui laissait le choix : partir et revenir à une relation tout à fait normale ou rester et alors quelque chose changerait entre eux.

Même bourré, Jin arrivait à faire des choses stupides. Tout se serait beaucoup mieux passé s'il n'avait pensé à rien. Sa tête se mit à tourner, son visage se crispa alors et il la tint de l'une de ses mains. Son coeur lui donnait des nausées à ne savoir choisir son rythme de battements. Une fois il accélérait, synonyme de frustration, de protestation, puis il s'arrêtait par peur, peut-être. Le problème était là. Il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter, là, ce soir. La tendresse qu'il avait aperçu dans les gestes de Jinshi, toutes ces sensations que ce dernier avait provoqué à son corps qui en redemandait… tout cela, il en voulait encore. La chaleur de ses mains sur lui et les frissons qui parcouraient son dos à chacun de ses baisers, il en voulait encore. Mais l'image de cette jeune femme qui apparut coupa court à ses envies. Plus même, ça l'en empêcha de respirer. Il revit dans son esprit les moments passés avec elle et ... rien ne se passa. Il cligna des yeux, il lui suffisait de penser à Jin pour que son coeur s'affole et une boule apparaisse dans son ventre et qu'il songe à elle pour que tout s'efface. Non, il ne fallait pas.

Il s'accroupit, la tête contre ses jambes, les bras la couvrant. Elle lui tournait, demandait, suppliait de revoir son jugement, de comprendre ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il ressentait. D'où venait ce réel sentiment de frustration, cette envie d'être réchauffé ? Sa respiration s'accentua. Depuis bien longtemps, voir des femmes ne l'aidait pas à calmer ses pulsions. Il ne voyait pas Jin souvent à cause de leur travail respectif et personnel. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivaient à se retrouver, certes toujours pour le boulot, ils n'avaient que peu d'occasion de se parler. Eux qui autrefois étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre, eux qui autrefois se faisaient appeler Akakame. Mais bon, qui disait travail disait répétition et danse et chant. Ce qu'avait toujours refoulé Kame était les réactions que provoquait la voix de Jin lorsqu'il chantait. C'était quelque chose de magnifique, pur, doux. Surtout ses solos qui exprimaient toujours un tendre sentiment qui lui serrait totalement le coeur. Il pouvait très bien en rester fixé à une chaise, écoutant sans cesse sa voix changeant de ton au gré de ses envies. Ah, c'était malin, il voulait l'entendre maintenant. Il resserra ses bras, rentra plus la tête dans ses épaules et agrippa ses cheveux. Jin, pourquoi occupait-il alors ses pensées ? Plusieurs fois, le nom revint dans sa tête. Son coeur s'accéléra, monta le sang jusque sur ses joues. Cette soirée ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça, si rapidement, si simplement. Les mains de Jin lui manquaient, son souffle, sa voix, son odeur, son corps, sa présence. Il fallait qu'il les retrouve, ou il allait devenir fou. Il le voulait, là, tout de suite, immédiatement. Il désirait plus que tout voir son sourire et ses yeux sur lui, son corps quémandait sa chaleur et ses lèvres les siennes. Il voulait le voir.

Kame se redressa subitement, il sortit son portable, tapa trois mots pour un rapide message envoyé et le balança sur le canapé du salon qu'il dépassa. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Jin, où ce dernier s'était posé en attendant sa décision. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, ce qui fit sursauter Akanishi qui se redressa sur son lit. Il reçu d'un coup le paquet qu'était Kazuya dans les bras qui lui vola ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Jinshi n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que déjà, il participait, l'approfondissait en posant une de ses mains dans la nuque de son cadet pour l'empêcher de reculer. L'échange dura plusieurs dizaines de secondes, Kazuya fit partager toutes frustrations, tous ses désirs refoulés. Il remercia intérieurement l'alcool sans qui il n'aurait rien pu faire. Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de son futur amant, l'obligeant à se rallonger sur le lit et se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Jinshi ne protesta pas mais il arrêta les mains de son ami pour accrocher leur regard.

" T'es sûr ? "

Entendre la voix de Jin soutira un grand sourire à l'autre qui se pencha vers on oreille. Il souffla légèrement, tirant un frisson à l'aîné.

" Sûr. "

Étouffé par l'éloignement, une sonnerie retentit. L'un ne s'en soucia pas, ne l'entendant pas, l'autre fit comme si, sachant pertinemment qui l'appelait à cette heure. Le châtain échangea un baiser langoureux avec Jin, ne voulant plus le lâcher. La respiration de ce dernier se fit plus forte à mesure que Kazuya descendait ses mains sur son torse. Il les remonta sous son T-shirt, l'emportant au passage. Le brun n'eut d'autre choix que de le retirer. Il se redressa, leva les bras pour faciliter le travail à Kazuya. Une fois l'habit jeté de l'autre côté de la pièce, le cadet sourit. Une lueur toute nouvelle brillant dans ses yeux, il découvrit pour la première fois la sensation de toucher avec amour ce corps. Jin en parut gêné, il détourna les yeux alors qu'un doigt faisait le tour de ses muscles, le faisant réagir. Kazuya déposa ses lèvres sur la clavicule de Jin, il s'attendait à ce que celui-ci réagisse avec brutalité mais non. L'aîné ne fit rien sinon expirer d'un coup fort. Soudain, il attrapa Kazuya par les bras et d'un coup de bassin, il retourna leur position. Cependant, il ne le recoucha pas. Ils restèrent assis, l'un en face de l'autre, leurs jambes de chaque côté du bassin de l'autre. Jin planta une dernière fois un regard sérieux sur Kazuya.

" Il est encore temps tu sais. " Kazuya fit la moue, le brun ne voulait pas le comprendre.

" Jin, " soupira Kazuya. " Dois-je te dire la vérité ? "

Le plus vieux fit les yeux ronds. Quelle vérité ? Il se mit à avoir peur. Et si Kame ne faisait que jouer avec lui ? Pour tester ses sentiments ? Il n'aimait pas cette idée, et encore moins le fait qu'elle soit venue s'insinuer parmi les autres. Il accentua son regard interrogateur quand le châtain lui prit la main.

" Tu me rends totalement fou, en fait. "

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, il conduisit les doigts de son aîné contre son entrejambe. Un immense soulagement mêlé de gêne prit le coeur de Jin qui sourit et se traita d'idiot intérieurement. Le cadet le lui rendit et s'approchant pour embrasser ses lèvres. Mais Jin ne participa pas, il voulait être plus que sûr que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Après tout, une simple excitation ne pouvait rien dire sur l'état du coeur du jeune homme en face de lui. Il n'en voudrait pas à Kazuya si jamais ils n'étaient pas réciproques mais il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin non plus. Kame s'en aperçu, il caressa du bout des doigts le contour des lèvres de l'aîné puis de sa mâchoire.

" Ne t'inquiète plus. Tout est déjà arrangé. On ne se verra plus. "

" Kazuya ... "

Les mots ne parvenaient pas. C'était pourtant si simple de dire qu'il voulait seulement être sûr de ses sentiments, sûr qu'il ne faisait pas d'erreur grâce qui risquait d'entacher leur amitié. Sinon, il s'en voudrait énormément et ce pour le restant de ses jours. Le plus jeune soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait horriblement chaud.

" Je dois faire quoi pour te le prouver ? " demanda-t-il.

" Me le dire ? Jurer ? Crier mon nom ? Je ne sais pas. "

Cela ne manqua pas de faire lâcher un petit rire à Kazuya.

" Jin, " chuchota-t-il contre son oreille, doucement. " Je t'aime. "

Celui-ci sentit son coeur exploser. Il ne voulut rien faire d'autre que de croire en cette déclaration. Il envoya un beau sourire à son amant qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir en détournant les yeux. Ce genre de regard, il n'aurait pas pu les supporter. Tellement beau qu'il le gênait, car il rendait Jin terriblement attirant. Il se décida à l'affronter mais déjà, on défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Une fois entièrement défaite, Jinshi attrapa le plus jeune pour le garder dans les bras, l'enlacer tendrement. Il nicha sa tête dans son cou, respirant son parfum. Une de ses mains joua avec ses cheveux alors que l'autre encerclait les épaules. Kazuya ne sut, sur le moment, comment réagir. Puis il se détendit complètement, déposant timidement ses mains sur le dos du plus vieux pour le serrer contre lui. Après quelques minutes, Jin se redressa et décida enfin à échanger un baiser avec Kamenashi, amoureusement langoureux. Ils décidèrent de laisser agir leurs instincts, dictant leurs mouvements pour caresser le torse de l'autre.

Après avoir embrassé tendrement son partenaire, Jin enleva ses bras entrelacés et se mit à l'écart pour admirer son amant du soir. Torse nu sur le lit, les joues tintées et les lèvres rouges, Kame dégageait une aura plus que magnifique, c'est ce que pensa Jin en braquant ses yeux sur son visage légèrement humide de sueur par leurs tendres baisers.

Il eut une soudaine envie de tout prendre, de tout avoir, de tout embrasser. Chaque parcelle de peau visible y passait, mais les bisous furent des bisous papillons, légers et rapides. L'aîné volait de découverte en découverte : Kazuya fut réceptif à l'arrivée de la bouche de son amant dans la zone de son nombril. Le rythme cardiaque de ce dernier s'accéléra dangereusement : il voulait plus... Akanishi allait-il savoir ? Alors ses mains allèrent dans les cheveux du grand brun et part de multiples caresses allant et venant dans le sens du poil ou non, supplièrent un approfondissement de la situation.

Approfondissement qui tardait à venir. Jinshi jouait avec son partenaire, voulant le mener jusqu'à un point où la lenteur ne serait plus supportable, où les caresses les plus fines ne pourraient plus le faire gémir doucement. Ses doigts chauds parcoururent les courbes de la taille, de la hanche, remontèrent jusqu'en haut du torse pour se loger dans le cou. Jin posa doucement ses lèvres sur l'arrête de la mâchoire, puis mordilla des lèvres jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille. Kazuya ne put s'empêcher de gémir en décontractant ses épaules et bougeant la tête sur le côté pour laisser une meilleure place à son ami. Akanishi fit le tour de l'oreille, glissant sa langue chaude parmi ses pincements.

Après, tel un vampire, il attaqua le cou de sa proie : proie qui gesticulait sensuellement en dessous de lui. Akanishi suçota la peau blanche de Kamenashi. Alternant mordillements, baisers, langue encore et encore, revenant comme pour guérir sa victime de ces mauvais traitements. Ces mains titillèrent les pectoraux imberbes. Il esquissa un magnifique sourire dominateur. Les deux jeans s'entrechoquèrent, deux sentiments s'entrechoquèrent : amour et frustration. Kazuya jeta un second soupire. Les cheveux de Jin chatouillèrent le torse nu de Kazuya, ce dernier prononça une simple plainte pleine d'aise, de plaisir. Voyant que les choses ne s'accéléraient pas, il prit en quelques sortes les choses en main et entreprit une initiative : jouer et provoquer. Une jambe vint à l'improviste sur les hanches du grand brun et intima un geste plus que significatif.

Cela tira un sourire bien amusé à l'autre. Alors c'était comme ça ? Kazuya avait monté son bassin contre Jin et accroché ses mains derrière sa nuque, qui était toujours à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Il ancra ses yeux dans ceux du châtain, dont une lueur amusée mêlée de désir en éclairait le fond. Jin décida alors de passer correctement aux choses, si le jeu de la frustration commençait, il ne comptait certainement pas perdre. Il décrocha les mains attachées puis les bloqua de chaque côté de sa tête. Kame n'ayant plus d'attaches correctes dû défaire sa prise autour de la taille de son aîné, se recouchant dans le lit. Alors Jinshi se baissa sur lui, le coinçant. Il mut son bassin contre celui de son amant en réattaquant son cou, imprimant des marques violacées près de sa pomme d'Adam. Puis il descendit enfin sur le torse pour titiller les bout de chair pointus à petits coups de dents et de langue. Ses mains qui étaient toujours accrochées aux poignets du plus jeune se défirent pour glisser doucement et sensuellement le long des bras, chatouillant légèrement puis elles allèrent jouer avec le bouton du jean, qui enserrait sa proie de plus en plus que le plaisir augmentait.

Déboutonné, enfin, un soupir d'aise intense intervint à cette action sournoise sur le vêtement. Il pinça sa lèvre inférieure de plaisir. Il gémit de plaisirs refoulés. Sa main recouvrit la zone sensible qui était en travail actuellement chez son ami totalement extasié. Cela excitait profondément l'autre jeune homme. De légères pressions s'appliquèrent en crescendo sur ce qui faisait que Kazuya était un homme. Sa colonne vertébrale se courba et sa bouche put agripper le jean de sa victime. Une langue furtive se faufila entre cette première barrière et son sous vêtement. Le châtain, captant que ses mains étaient libres de l'emprise de son partenaire dominant, les amena vers son visage et se mordit l'index. Ses jambes vint l'étreindre, elle s'allièrent. Jin le laissa faire. Une parole aurait été la bienvenue mais maintenant le langage des soupirs faisait son entrée en scène. Cette manière de communiquer était accompagnée du rythme des coups reins plus que significatifs

La main baladeuse de Jin fit le même travail qu'effectué lors de ses nuits solitaires, où ses pensées s'abandonnaient à des évènements les plus fous qui pourtant se réaliseraient ce soir. Il ne voulut pas satisfaire son pur fantasme de plusieurs rêves en un instant alors il décida d'agir lentement. Glissant ses doigts sous le sous vêtements, il les réunit sur le bout du membre de son amant, et les fit descendre avec une lenteur extrême, appuyant doucement jusqu'à en tirer un petit cri étouffé chez Kazuya qui se colla comme il put à son aîné. Ses bras tirèrent les épaules de Jinshi jusqu'à lui pour partager un baiser plus que langoureux, rempli de passion et faisant communiquer tout ce qu'il ressentait : plaisir, envie, amour, sexe ... Ils mêlaient leur langue, se la suçotait et mordillait, cherchant à se dé-frustrer ou d'accélérer le rythme par des gestes violents. Mais rien à y faire, Jinshi appliquait ce même mouvement de lent va et vient sur lui, caressant du pouce l'extrémité. Kazuya sentait tout son corps se réchauffer et surtout une boule dans le ventre, lui indiquant qu'il aimerait une accélération de la part du brun. Mais cette dernière ne venant pas et même disparaissant, ses mains descendirent d'elles-mêmes vers son bas-ventre, espérant arriver à attraper celle de Jin qui s'était décidée d'arrêter. Ce sentiment d'inachèvement lui laissa échapper un râle de mécontentement et il envoya son regard le plus noir à son amant qui attrapait sa main pour l'éloigner, un sourire perfide sur le visage. Kame laissa échapper une question, muette mais tellement explicite dans ses yeux. Il eut vite la réponse, une secousse prenant son corps, l'obligeant à rejeter violemment la tête en arrière en poussant un gémissement. Il sentit la langue de son amant sur lui, l'humidifiant, le titillant. Là, Jin ne put faire autrement que de laisser les doigts de son cadet jouer dans ses cheveux et après quelques secondes, ils lui imposèrent un rythme proportionnel à son flux d'émotions. L'être de Kazuya était bouillant, tout comme sa peau. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir bruyamment, avouant ainsi l'étendue du plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Terriblement serré, étroit au maximum, ne pouvant plus tenir, étant à la limite extrême, son souffle fragile se faisait court, des belles perles nacrées de sueur coulaient par millier. La spacieuse salle se réchauffait à grand pas, grâce à la chaleur humaine. La langue s'entortillait sensuellement, enrobait l'aire totale de l'objet secret de Kazuya. Secret, oui, mais frustré, à ce moment même : toutes activités furent stoppées nettes, laissées en plan, finies par un simple baiser donné sur le gland. En l'espace d'une seconde le patient passait d'un état extasié à une petite colère. Qui avait dit que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer ? Akanishi n'avait pas fini de jouer avec son cadet. Il allait en subir des tortures et ce n'était que le début. Il remballa son cadeau, reboutonna tout et se mit à califourchon sur son partenaire. Kame, assailli, ne pouvait rien faire. Le rythme allait grandissant laissant aucun temps de répit au châtain emprisonné. Elle cria de chagrin : quand est-ce qu'on allait la libérer ? Jinshi compressait bien cette envie profonde au fond de lui pour donner autant de plaisirs multiples à Kazuya. Sa bouche pulpeuse alla rejoindre sa compagne crispée. Un simple baiser fut donné avec une demande de passage de la langue. L'autre accepta et l'échange fut approfondit. Le plus jeune, en sueur, ne se laissait pas faire facilement, la frustration n'était pas vite faite oubliée. Dès que la langue de son partenaire fit un tour, il la mordit sauvagement, synonyme d'un baiser gothique. Il ne fallait pas jouer comme cela avec ses envies. Une brève vengeance faisait tout comprendre. Il voulait aller plus loin, aller plus vite. Ou... Ou le paroxysme n'allait pas être atteint grâce à son amant mais à lui-même. Intérieurement il espérait le contraire, mais en dernier recours il utiliserait cette solution quelque peu draconienne. Jin savait que Kame allait faire une quelconque rébellion car il n'avait pas un caractère facile. Alors, il décida de renforcer sa prise sur le plus jeune, ne lui offrant aucune issue possible. Un regard fut échangé : tant d'amour et de haine occasionnelle. Les flammes en étaient que plus fortes. Et l'envie grandissante... des deux côtés.

Sans vraiment savoir la véritable raison, la plaie dans sa bouche excitait Jin. Leur baiser avait mêlé salive et sang et rien que de repenser au goût métallique que ce premier avait eu, une pulsion soudaine de dévorer Kame l'avait pris. Vous savez, ce genre de pensée qui vous pousserait dans un état de démence la plus grande et qui vous guiderait pas à pas pour assouvir vos désirs les plus enfouis sans que vous ne puissiez arriver à vous contrôler ? C'est exactement ce type d'idées qui avait traversé l'esprit de Jin : satisfaire son profond fantasme de prendre son amant violement pour l'emmener au septième ciel, en passant par des choses inavouables, impudiques, surtout pas catholiques, et peut-être immorales. Ses joues rosirent de honte à cette pensée. Il était vraiment pervers et d'un côté, il se dégoûtait lui même de trouver en lui ce genre de désirs. Mais après mure réflexion, c'était Kazuya lui même qui les lui inspirait et c'était une preuve de son amour. Il se reprit, acceptant tout bêtement pour ce soir uniquement ce que son corps souhaitait. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, y déposant un peu de son sang au passage tout en fixant les yeux suppliants de sa proie en dessous de lui. Des pupilles qui brillaient, adorables, exprimant une sensualité qui faisait accélérer le coeur de la seconde voix de KAT-TUN et grossir la représentation de ses désirs. Sa main alla caresser la joue du châtain, tendrement. Il profitait de cet instant de paix avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent vraiment. Par ce même geste, il demandait une autorisation, l'autorisation de laisser libre cours à ses sentiments qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir ce soir, et qu'il fallait alors se préparer aux possibles risques, maux. Kame ferma les yeux, appréciant la chaleur de la main contre sa peau humide et son corps pratiquement au bord de la jouissance. Quand il les rouvrit, il donna son regard le plus réconfortant possible à celui qu'il aimait. Ce soir, il irait jusqu'au bout. Il était prêt à tout, tant qu'on le contentait et défrustrait de ces sensations qui, plus elles dureraient, plus elles deviendraient insoutenables. Jinshi fut satisfait de cette réponse muette et il déposa doucement sa langue sur les lèvres de Kazuya qui les entrouvrit pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il y lapa la blessure qu'il avait faite, s'excusant ainsi et le pressant. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus sauvage car d'abord tout en douceur, leur visage se croisèrent de plus en plus vite et leur bouche commencèrent à prendre un rythme rapide. Les mains expertes de Jin défirent pour une dernière fois de la soirée les boutons du jean de son amant et il le baissa avec force, entraînant le sous-vêtement avec et libérant ainsi l'érection de Kame. Avec un regard lubrique destiné à son uke, Jin approcha ses doigts de sa bouche mais le châtain intercepta la main, se redressant, et la porta lui-même à la sienne. Il se mit à suçoter le doigt avec érotisme, jouant avec de sa langue, imitant une fellation. Puis il en lécha un deuxième, plus tendrement. Jin se sentit frémir, en regardant avec quelle application son amant humidifiait ses doigts. Et plus son regard se concentrait sur la chair chaude qui enroulait avec douceur son index, plus il se disait qu'il allait vraiment craquer et fondre sur lui.

Son coeur s'accélérait, son souffle également. Ses paupières commencèrent à se baisser, son regard se troubler pour ensuite se fixer sur les lèvres du châtain avec sa plus grande concentration. De sa main libre, il le repoussa sur le matelas et se remit en position dominante. Kame ne dit rien, se laissa faire. Il relâcha sa prise langoureuse le souffle rauque. Il sentit les doigts de son aîné glisser contre sa peau, puis contre ses cuisses y dessinant les contours des muscles. Plus il s'approchait de son intimité, plus il se contractait. Son corps ne lui répondait plus et semblait hésiter entre crainte et plaisir. Malgré tout, une simple caresse légère le fit se détendre entièrement, lui arrachant un soupir qui ressemblait plus à un gémissement. Il ne s'en aperçu même pas, la main de Jin le parcourait avec délicatesse, précision, amour. Jamais il ne l'avouerait, mais c'étaient de nombreuses fois que le brun avait imaginé cette scène, la nuit. Il revoyait en rêve les courbes probables du corps de Kame et tout paraissait concorder aujourd'hui. Par ailleurs : Rêve et Réalité, il n'aurait su différencier les deux à cet instant.

Un nouveau gémissement le ramena à s'intéresser à son cadet qui se mouvait sous lui. Les yeux fermés et la bouche serrée pour empêcher les cris d'en sortir, Jin s'arrangea au mieux pour lui faire passer la douleur qu'il ressentait. De ses lèvres, il alla frôler la joue du châtain puis descendit jusqu'à son oreille. Avec un doux murmure, il lui demanda de se détendre. Il écarta ses jambes de son autre bras et s'y plaça entre. Les tissus restants descendirent le long des jambes. Plaçant ses mains dans les creux des genoux de son amant pour les relever, Jin s'inséra avec douceur. Il sentit tout le corps de Kazuya se contracter, un début de cri s'évanouir dans l'air alors qu'il commençait à bouger. Un, deux, trois mouvements lents. Le souffle de Jin devenait de plus en plus lent à mesure qu'il sentait son désir augmenter. Il fermait les yeux, espérant que seulement apprécier le contact l'aiderait à ne pas accélérer et laisser le temps à l'autre de s'habituer. Il entendit son nom plusieurs fois, et à chaque nouvelle fois, il sentit son sourire d'agrandir un peu plus. Il ne le remarqua pas, mais ses gestes étaient devenus au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient, un peu plus violents. Il avait finit par lâcher les jambes de Kame qui, d'instinct, étaient venues s'enrouler autour de ses hanches. Il appuya ses bras de chaque côté du corps du châtain et regarda ses joues rosies. La bouche entrouvertes, ses lèvres paraissaient demander un baiser. Baiser qui ne tardât pas.

***

Kamenashi regardait la simple tasse de café en face de lui. Assit d'une telle manière qu'on percevait son malaise devant la table, il ne quittait des yeux le liquide noir monter dans le sucre qu'il y trempait. Jin revint de la cuisine et s'installa en face de lui, tout aussi gêné. Le silence plana pendant un bon moment dans la pièce avant que l'un des deux ne se décident à parler.

" Kazuya, je- "

" Arrête-toi tout de suite ! " l'arrêta le plus jeune. Il s'était enfin décidé à bouger. Lâchant son sucre qui coula au fond de la tasse, il remua son café. " On était saouls, c'est tout. "

Jin reçut cette constatation comme un coup de poignard et il sentit alors une immense déception l'envahir. Pourquoi donc ? Ils allaient accuser l'alcool ? Alors qu'il se souvenait de ... tout ? Bon, ce critère n'était pas une raison pour ne pas en vouloir à la boisson. Mais le résultat était le problème : Jin n'avait pas regretté du tout. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, surpris, il s'était senti légèrement heureux. Cela ne paraissait pas être l'avis de son ami, qui touillait sans relever les yeux. Non, Jin ne pouvait accepter cela. Il avait été vraiment trop peu malheureux de ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Il ne pouvait décidément pas rejeter la faute sur l'alcool, tout simplement, et nier ce qu'il ressentait. Son regard devint plus dur. Kamenashi ne réagissait toujours pas au silence et gardait la tête baissée. Lui aussi, il se devait de réagir en simple homme. Cependant, il sursauta quand le brun rabattit sa tasse d'un coup violent sur la table. Il releva la tête et ne put qu'à peine voir Jin se jeter sur lui pour le prendre par le col et le plaquer contre le mur.

" Non ! " déclara-t-il. " Non, on n'était pas QUE saouls ! "

" Jin- "

" Tais-toi ! Est-ce que tu penses vraiment ça ? Moi pas. Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit cela, la cause de cette nuit et je refuse d'y croire. Ce serait trop simple que de penser ça et se serait écarter la vérité, de choisir une voie plus facile. Nous avons bu, il est vrai. Peut être trop, c'est exact. Mais moi, j'ai pu réfléchir à ce que je faisais, j'ai pu poser des noms sur ce que je ressentais et réaliser quels étaient mes sentiments pour toi. Donc non, Kazuya, je ne pense pas que ça soit seulement l'alcool et je refuserai toujours cette évidence. "

Le cadet ne fit aucun mouvement, trop surpris. Jin continua :

" Quand bien même nous aurions trop bu, nous n'aurions rien fait si nous ne le voulions pas au départ. Si nous avons couché ensemble, c'est alors qu'on le voulait ! "

Kamenashi put voir que les yeux de son ami étaient légèrement humides. Il comprit facilement que ce que disait Jin était quelque chose qu'il avait sur le coeur et qu'il lui était dur de le lui dire. La voix de son aîné s'éteignit, il aurait voulu rajouter quelque chose mais apparemment, les larmes le lui empêchaient. Le châtain n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre la relève, posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

" Jin, tu ... tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ? "

Jin le lâcha alors qu'il rougissait en s'apercevant de sa gaffe. Comme il baissa la tête, Kazuya dut la prendre entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder.

" Depuis quand ? "

Silence.

" Depuis quand !? "

L'aîné se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Non, révéler ses sentiments étaient la dernière chose qu'il avait eut envie de faire sans s'y être au préalable préparé. Le rouge de ses joues ne faisaient qu'augmenter en pensant que Kazuya pourrait partir sur le champ et le détester. Ils étaient tous deux des hommes après tout, et il était dur de concevoir un amour entre eux, surtout durable. Le châtain sembla perdre patience.

" Jin !! "

" Depuis longtemps ! " finit-il par céder. " Longtemps, je ne sais plus. A un moment, j'ai compris. Je t'ai vu et je me suis dit '' ça va pas ! Je tourne pas rond ''." Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra de toute ses forces. " Je ne regrette pas cette nuit, j'en suis même heureux. J'étais heureux de t'entendre crier mon nom. J'étais heureux de te voir réagir à mes caresses. Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas dire que c'était involontaire. Parce que je veux que ça soit la même chose chez toi. J'ai voulu cette nuit !! J'ai toujours voulu ça. J'ai honte. Je l'avoue. Je t'ai toujours voulu. Pour moi. Parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime. "

Jin ne put défaire son étreinte. La raffermissant, il sentit ses larmes sur ses joues et s'étaler sur l'épaule de Kame, là où il avait enfoui sa tête. Pour lui, tout était finit.

" Je suis désolé d'éprouver ça. " murmura-t-il.

Des mains s'agrippèrent à son pull et il sentit également des perles d'eau contre lui. Des larmes.

* * *

**Commentaturage** **: **Hop hop hop ! Je vous laisse imaginer la fin =D. Ouh la sadique que je suis pas =w=. Je l'aime pourtant. Tout le monde se doute de ce qu'il va se passer hein ? Bon la scène de lemon coupé, c'est juste pour le plaisir =D. XD Nan je ne peux définitivement pas en écrire une ... J'essaierai de la combler un beau jour, quand je ne serai plus aussi pudique xD.

*toussote* Bon, sur ce ! Je file finir mon strip-tease =D. ( XD Nan, c'est juste Jin qui se pavane devant Kame ! ( encore ! ) )


End file.
